finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy XI support abilities
This is a list of support abilities from Final Fantasy XI. They are gained at certain job levels and with Merit Points. They can be enhanced via Equipment. Traits Gained by level * Accuracy Bonus * Alertness * Assassinate * Attack Bonus * Auto-Regen * Auto Refresh * Blood Boon * Clear Mind * Cardinal Chant * Critical Attack Bonus * Critical Defense Bonus * Conserve MP * Conserve TP * Counter * Daken * Dead Aim * Defense Bonus * Divine Benison * Divine Veil * Double Shot * Dual Wield * Elemental Celerity * Evasion Bonus * Fast Cast * Fencer * Gilfinder * Inquartata * Killer Effects - Group of job traits. * Magic Attack Bonus * Magic Defense Bonus * Magic Burst Bonus * Martial Arts * Max HP Boost * Max MP Boost * Occult Acumen * Rapid Shot * Resist Status - Group of job traits. * Shield Defense Bonus * Shield Mastery * Skillchain Bonus * Smite * Stalwart Soul * Stealth * Stout Servant * Subtle Blow * Tactical Guard * Tactical Parry * Tenacity * Tranquil Heart * Treasure Hunter * True Shot * Zanshin * Wide Scan Gained by Merit Points * Aggressive Aim * Ambush * Assimilation * Aura Steal * Beast Affinity * Beast Healer * Closed Position * Curative Recantation * Desperate Blows * Empathy * Enchainment * Fine-Tuning * Guardian * Iron Will * Inspiration * Invigorate * Ikishoten * Loaded Deck * Muted Soul * Ninja Tool Expertise * Optimization * Overwhelm * Penance * Primordial Zeal * Recycle * Savagery * Sleight of Sword * Snapshot * Stormsurge * Strafe * Winning Streak Job Points Job Points can be assigned into several categories per class, mostly enhancing existing abilities. They are gained by acquiring Capacity Points. * Warcry Effect * Aggressor Effect * Chakra Effect * Counterstance Effect * Afflatus Solace Effect * Afflatus Misery Effect * Mana Wall Effect * Magic Accuracy Bonus * Composure Effect * Convert Effect * Saboteur Effect * Stymie Effect * Quick Magic Effect * Enfeebling Magic Duration * Enhancing Magic Duration * Magic Attack Bonus * Steal Recast * Mug Effect * Cover Duration * Shield Bash Effect * Souleater Duration * Weapon Bash Effect * Reward Effect * Pet Attack Speed * Pianissimo Effect * Song Accuracy Bonus * Barrage Effect * Shadowbind Duration * Meditate Effect * Seigan Effect * Ninjutsu Cast Time * Ninjutsu Accuracy Bonus * Spirit Link Effect * Wyvern Max HP Bonus * Elemental Siphon Effect * Avatar and Spirit Physical Attack * Chain Affinity Effect * Learning Chance * Quick Draw Effect * Ammo Consumption * Repair Effect * Deus Ex Automata Recast * Waltz Potency * Flourish I Effect * Stratagem Effect I * Stratagem Effect II * Swordplay Effect * Swipe Effect * Elemental Sforzo Effect * Odyllic Subterfuge Effect * Rune Enchantment Effect * Embolden Effect * Vallation Duration * Vivacious Pulse * One for All Effect Duration * Gambit Effect Duration * Bolster Effect * Widened Compass Effect * Life Cycle Effect * Blaze of Glory Effect * Dematerialize Duration * Theurgic Focus Effect * Concentric Pulse Effect * Indicolure Spell Effect Duration Gifts Gifts are granted based on total Job Points accumulated. * Capacity Point Bonus * Physical Attack Bonus * Physical Defense Bonus * Physical Evasion Bonus * Physical Accuracy Bonus * Magic Attack Bonus * Magic Damage Bonus * Magic Defense Bonus * Magic Evasion Bonus * Magic Accuracy Bonus * Critical Hit Bonus * Critical Damage Bonus * Critical Defense Bonus * Weaponskill Damage Bonus * Magic Burst Damage Bonus * Skillchain Bonus * Guarding Skill Bonus * Dark Magic Skill Bonus * Divine Magic Skill Bonus * Elemental Magic Skill Bonus * Enfeebling Magic Skill Bonus * Enhancing Magic Skill Bonus * Healing Magic Skill Bonus * Summoning Magic Skill Bonus * Blue Magic Skill Bonus * Singing Skill Bonus * String Instrument Skill Bonus * Wind Instrument Skill Bonus * Ninjutsu Skill Bonus * Geomancy Skill Bonus * Handbell Skill Bonus * Double Attack Chance * Triple Attack Chance * Fast Cast Effect * Fencer Effect * Martial Arts Effect * Counter Effect * Counter Damage * Dual Wield Effect * Subtle Blow Effect * Treasure Hunter Bonus * Treasure Hunter Value * Cure Potency Bonus * Regen Bonus * Protect Effect * Shield Mastery Effect * Reprisal Effect * Dread Spikes Effect * Healing Magic Cast Time * Elemental Celerity Effect * Conserve TP Effect * Velocity Shot Effect * Dead Aim Effect * True Shot Effect * Barrage Effect * Daken Effect * Zanshin Effect * Zanshin Chance * Hasso and Seigan Effect * Store TP Effect * Third Eye Effect * Snapshot Effect * Inquartata Effect * Enspell Damage * Enhancing Magic Received Duration * Familiar Physical Attack+Defense Bonus * Familiar Physical Accuracy+Evasion Bonus * Sic/Ready Recast * Pet Enmity * Wyvern Attribute Increase * Wyvern Physical Accuracy+Evasion Bonus * Wyvern Magic Accuracy+Evasion Bonus * Smiting/Restoring Breath Recast * Avatar and Spirit Physical Attack and Defense Bonus * Avatar and Spirit Physical Accuracy and Evasion bonus * Avatar and Spirit Magic Attack and Defense Bonus * Automaton Physical Attack+Defense Bonus * Automaton Physical Accuracy+Evasion Bonus * Automaton Magic Accuracy and Evasion Bonus * Automaton Magic Accuracy+Evasion Bonus * Song Casting Time * Song Effect Duration * Blue Magic Effect * Job Trait Bonus * Quick Draw Delay * Reduced Ammo Consumption * Maximum Finishing Moves * Stratagem Recast time * New Ninjutsu * New Songs * New Spells * Superior 1 * Superior 2 * Superior 3 * Superior 4 * Superior 5 At 2100 Job Points mastery is obtained, reducing recast of each job's special job ability: * Master Centurion * Master Brawler * Master Healer * Master Wizard * Master Warlock * Master Rogue * Master Templar * Master Soulstealer * Master Tamer * Master Lyricist * Master Mononofu * Master Shinobi * Master Hunter * Master Hussar * Master Evoker * Master Magus * Master Privateer * Master Puppeteer * Master Academic * Master Naturalist * Master Runeist Category:Support abilities Category:Support abilities in Final Fantasy XI